Neurax Worm
Neurax Worm is a plague type that appeared in Mutation 3 or version 1.3 (August 30, 2012). In-game Description Manipulative organism that burrows into the brain. Description The Neurax Worm is a special disease type, which has been awakened from its millennia-long slumber by human activity. Its defining trait is the ability to burrow into the host's brain and exercise inner mind. You can unlock it by purchasing it for $2.99 USD or by beating all disease types on brutal (Only applies to the mobile version, in the PC version, you acquire it by beating the Fungus type of plague on normal or higher). The Interface of the Neurax Worm shows a small worm with the head of what somewhat resembles a snake. As the severity of the disease increases, the neural branches will spread from the worm's mouth across the brain, until it has entirely encompassed the brain (to represent the worm gaining complete control of its host). There is also a special scenario called Santa's Little Helper, where the world has turned dark and gloomy. Land borders, airports and seaports have been shut down to reduce people's happiness. People are forced to wear grey clothing, and holidays and laughter have been made illegal. The player must play as the Neurax Worm and make everyone happy again. Neurax Worm Theme Plague Inc. Plague Inc. Evolved Special Traits 'Transmission' The Neurax Worm begins with three unique transmission options: Concertina Locomotion, Eggs, and Genetic Swap. Concertina Locomotion and then Undulatory Locomotion must be taken before Air and Water transmission are unlocked; Eggs must be taken to give the player access to Birds, Insects, and Rodents; while Genetic Swap branches into an entirely unique set of transmissions. The Genetic Swap transmission allows the player to then choose from Mutative Regeneration (increasing chances of mutation) or Corpse Feeder (increasing infectivity where corpses are present). Both have two stages. View Transmissions 'Symptoms' The Neurax Worm gives the player two options to complete the game: the first, as usual, is to simply wipe out humanity. This plague is unique in that not all of its symptoms kill people directly but instead change the mental state of the host to one of aggression (thus killing others) or depression (thus killing themselves). The other way to complete this plague type is to have the worms enslave their hosts. Taking the symptom of 'Transcendence' while all humans are infected will win the game, as all of humanity will now worship the worms as gods and masters and carry out their will without hesitation. The path to the Transcendence symptom comprises symptoms that make the hosts more comfortable with the worm, which will lead to others causing them to trust and love the worm, discourage the production of a cure, and finally make them willing slaves to the worm. View Symptoms 'Abilities' The Neurax Worm makes use of the unique ability 'Trojan Planes'. These planes will randomly generate as bubbles throughout gameplay in infected countries - appearing in the same fashion as DNA, Infection, and Cure bubbles. The player can purchase three stages of Trojan Planes in the Abilities section with DNA points, each additional tier adding to the likelihood that a Trojan Plane bubble will appear. The bubble can then be dragged over the designated target country, resulting in the start of infections in said area. This ability is very useful for infecting hard to reach countries such as Greenland and Morocco. This ability still can be used even when the government closed down the airport or there is no airport present in the country. After the Trojan Plane ability has been taken, the player will then be able to purchase the abilities 'Trojan Roamers' and 'Trojan Destroyers', each having two stages with increasing severity. Trojan Roamers increase infectivity rates in the country they land in, while Trojan Destroyers aid lethality by causing aggressive and destructive behavior in the host arriving in the targeted area. View Abilities Negative Attributes For this plague type, Transmission and Ability traits both increase severity and thus the likelihood of the disease being noticed and cure research beginning, even before actual symptoms are present. However, several Symptoms can be purchased to counter this that decrease severity and the chances of a host noticing the worm. This plague type requires quite a few DNA points to be spent in Symptoms before it can either kill or control the human population, so be sure to stock up once infection rates are steady. Gallery Nworm_menu_icon.png|The flag in the main menu Neurax Worm.jpg|The Neurax Worm icon Worm@2x.png| emerges! (popup) Worm_bonus_icon_old.png|The unused Bonus icon Popup_worm_plane@2x.png|Trojan Plane (Popup) Airplane_worm.png|A plane targeting a country after using the Trojan plane ability Stages of Infectivity Brain_00_off@2x.png|Stage 1 Brain_01_off@2x.png|Stage 2 Brain_02_off@2x.png|Stage 3 Brain_03_off@2x.png|Stage 4 Brain_04_off@2x.png|Stage 5 Brain_05_off@2x.png|Stage 6 Brain_06_off@2x.png|Final Stage Links * Fictional Diseases ru:Червь Neurax Category:Plague Type